Unknown Daughter
by Smithyloverforeverx-x-x
Summary: Smithy finds a relative is needing his help and finds out he is now a substitue dad! A Smithy story. Also, someone is out of prison to get revenge on smithy, by the name of gabriel kent! DUN DUN DUNNNNN!
1. Some old friends and foes

Sun hill station was in frenzy! There had just been a massive drugs bust with 13 suspects in custody, and to top it off Callum stone was off sick! Smithy was up to his head in paperwork before having to act as custody sergeant!

Leon was working the front desk. A woman in a black suit came in the door. With her was a girl. She looked around 12. The Woman walked straight up to the desk and looked at Leon.

"Excuse me," she said "I was wondering if you could direct me to a dale smith" she looked at a piece of paper as she said the name. Leon picked up a phone and asked her

"Can I ask who you are please madam?"

She replied "Susie Lawrence. I work for social services, and this girl" She gestured to the girl" she is called Abby. Abby Smith."

Smithy had just broke up a small fight between 2 suspects when the phone rang.

"Mel! Can you get that?" Smithy yelled whilst trying to restrain a male suspect in his thirties. Mel went to the phone.

"Hello... He can't come right now he's a bit busy……….oh. Ok. Bye Leon" Mel put the phone down.

"Smithy," she yelled over the suspects "Smithy there's a woman at front desk for you. Says her name is Suzie Lawrence"

"Never heard of her" said smithy

"Says she from social services"

Smithy looked up at her

"What?" he looked at her "can you take over here? I'll get roger to help you for a minute!"

"Sure sarge" Mel replied. Smithy ran to the front desk and opened the door. He saw the small girl.

"Abby?" He said.

Rachel western was sat in her office when the phone rang.

"Inspector Western" She answered

"Hello Rachel, its Gina gold."

"Gina!" Rachel was surprised to hear the voice of her old inspector. "What can I do for you?

"Well, I know it's none of my business but, I heard that Gabriel Kent is being released from longmarsh. Is that right?"

"Yeah," Replied Rachel "I didn't think anything of it, should I have done?"

"Well" Gina paused "Does Smithy know?"

"Wait" Said Rachel "is this the Gabriel that killed his girlfriend? UGH! I should have known that! Why is he being released, he should be in for life!"

"I Know" Said Gina "good behaviour!"

"Do you want to talk to smithy?" Rachel asked

"No, no. I just want t you to let him know, ok?"

"Sure Gina. Thanks for ringing. Bye"

"Cya"

Rachel put the phone down and groaned. How many officers would this affect? Why had she been so stupid as to not see his name and know it? She decided she would tell smithy at his next refs. She got back to work.

Suzie walked over to smithy.

"Dale smith?"

"Yeah" Replied smithy, "what's going on?"

"So you know Abby?" Asked Suzie

"Well, yeah but I haven't seen her for 2 years" Abby smiled at smithy. Smithy looked at her and grinned. He looked back to Suzie.

"Well" she said "I think we should talk to your inspector, if that's all right?"

"Um, yes. Ok." Smithy opened the door and gestured them to follow him. He walked towards the inspector's office. He hadn't seen his cousin in 2 years, so why was his daughter turning up at his station? They reached Rachel's office, Smithy knocked.

"Come in" Said Rachel and Smithy pushed the door open.

"Maam" He began, but was cut off.

"Suzie Lawrence, social services. You must be inspector western?" She offered Rachel her hand. Rachel shook it.

"Yes, how can I help you?

"Well, your officer Dale Smith. He um, well." She struggled to talk, but continued "He has a cousin."

"Steve Smith" Smithy said

"Yes," Said Suzie "another police officer, I am sorry to tell you this but, he… he. He was killed last week in the line of duty. Shot" Smithy stared at Abby, her expression was distraught. She looked up at him and smiled a weak smile.

"Oh," Said Smithy "really"

"I know this is a bad time" Suzie continued "but, you are Abby's only reaming relative."

Smithy looked up at her. Realizing what she was saying.


	2. SAY WHAT?

Abby Smith walked home with her new "father" Smithy. The Silence was awful. She tried to think of something to say, nothing.

"I know this must be hard for you" Smithy was talking to her "but, I think you should know that this is really hard for me as well. I'm not a dad person, I think. I really am gonna try, but I don't know what will happen ok?" She smiled at him

"Doesn't matter what you do, I'm just glad I didn't end up in care. I like you smithy and sometimes I wish you'd remember that!" She looked up at his face to see he was smiling.

"So," she said "I guess we need to get some ground rules sorted then?!" Smithy looked at her, and they both burst out laughing!

NEXT DAY

The briefing room was buzzing, secrets always got out at sun hill and smithy's new family member was no exception. As smithy entered the room everyone looked at him and grinned. He looked at his feet. Everyone stared, and then tony spoke

"Nice one serge, don't think I could have taken a kid in with me in one day!" Smithy looked at him and grinned. Everyone started talking again and Smithy walked over to Tony.

"Cheers Mate" he said

"No Worries," Tony said "Shame about Gabriel eh?" Smithy suddenly stared at him

"What?" Tony stared,

"Serge, he was released from longmarsh yesterday" Smithy turned and bumped into inspector Western

"Maam, I need to go home now!"

"Oh no, someone told you didn't they. Look I was going to tell you yesterday but-

"Look" Said smithy "If he is gonna come after me it will be through people I care about and he will find out about Abby so I need to go and see her!" He began to push past her when she spoke.

"That is why I have put Ben on your front door, ok? You ca go out on refs but I need you here. Calum has only just got in and he needs your help. Please, just calm down. Go and get your self a drink." Smithy stormed out. The briefing room stared.

"Everyone sit down" Said Rachel "ok Ben is out on smithy's door because as you should all know Gabriel Kent has just been released. Please be on your guard as he is an evil man and needs to be stopped doing anything to smithy or Abby. And on that note, be nice yeah? You know he's not the "Dad" type, so go easy. Pairings are same as yesterday with the addition of Calum on paperwork. All right, out you go."


	3. I like juice too!

Abby smith looked at the police officer sat on the chair. He smiled at her and took a sip of his juice.

"Look" He began "I know this is awkward, but it's just for a day or two. So, we might as well get to know each other. Ok, I'm Ben and I like orange juice" he said while taking another sip. Abby looked at him and laughed.

"I'm Abby, and I really want to be a vet. Plus, I like juice too!" Ben smiled at her. This kid was all right. He wondered how Smithy was finding it. He took a piece of paper out his pocket and read it.

It was the file on Gabriel Kent, he sighed as he read how he killed smithy's girlfriend. Poor bloke, no wonder he always looked like someone was punching his stomach. Abby looked at him, then at the paper. She grabbed it before Ben could do anything.

"So, this is the dude who smithy always talks about." Ben grabbed the paper back.

"You know him?" He asked

"Yeah, I and smithy don't see each other much. So we write instead. He told me about this dude. He hates his guts. And now He's out. And that is why you are watching my door!" Benn shuffled his feet.

"I'll go get some more juice" He said. He left the room and looked at Abby; she tried to hide the single tear that was rolling down her cheek.

Smithy had had his juice. He had finished all his paperwork. Even managed to help stone out with his, and Rachel still wouldn't let him out on the beat! He decided to go and help Calum again. He entered the sergeant's room to find Calum taking a kip.

"OI!" yelled smithy Calum woke with a start

"Just resting my eyes" He tried to stand up but found smithy's face next to his. He couldn't help but laugh, Smithy smiled. Calum walked over and got out a pen.

"Look, I know you wanna be out on the beat, but maybe its best you stay here. Yeah?"

"You know, for once you might be right" said smithy.

"Not just a pretty face" Smirked Calum. They both laughed and got back to work.


	4. Familiar Face

PC Ben Gayle was still at smithy's place watching out for Abby. He decided to wait outside and look out from the door. He stood on the step. He noticed that a black jaguar was parked over the road. Nice car he thought. He looked at the driver, expecting to see a guy in a suit or something like that. He saw a man who looked slightly familiar. He rummaged in his pocket and look at the paper; he glanced to check at the man in the car. But the car was empty. He got his radio out,

"Sierra Oscar from 795 can I Get a"- He was cut of by a blow to the head. Ben fell and the last thing he heard was a scream. His last thought was to help Abby. But he fell. Fell into blackness. Down. Down. Gone.


	5. Watch you back!

"Smithy!" Smithy didn't listen to Calum's voice. He was running to Rachel's office. What had happened to Ben? Now, no one could get him on radio, and no one answered the house phone. He kept on running, but Calum stopped him. Smithy tried to push past.

"Smithy, stop and think!" Calum was holding him back with the help of Roger and Millie. "Smithy, please!" Calum was pleading.

"Ben wouldn't just stop…. Abby needs….. Gabriel" Smithy was jabbering.

"Serge" tony was holding him back "Serge come on." Rachel came out of her office; she looked at smithy Millie tony and Calum.

"Smithy, you can go. With Calum, Tony, Millie I want you two down there as well. Radios on at all times! Got it?"

"Maam" They all ran to the cars. Sirens on. Engines roaring. They sped into action!

Ben opened his eyes. Mouth taped. Great he thought, he tried to assess the situation. Ok, he was in Abby's bedroom. What? If he had been kidnapped. Maybe he hadn't. He looked around to try and find Abby. Nothing. He saw his radio and belt at the other side of the room. He tried to reach them and found out he was taped to a radiator. He Struggled. Nothing. Then, a smell flared at his nostrils. Petrol. Gas, Oh my god. He struggled and shook in fear. I'm gonna die! His breathing became heavy and he fell into blackness.

"Come on, you can drive faster than this" Smithy was egging on Stone. He looked at his watch. He knew he should be worried for Ben, but all he thought about was Abby. They arrived at the house. Tony and Millie pulled up just behind them. They ran to the house, the door was ajar. Smithy ran inside. He looked in the living room and kitchen, whilst Tony searched downstairs and Millie and Calum took upstairs. Smithy found nothing.

"Downstairs clear!" Smithy yelled as he ran up the stairs. He was half way up when he heard Millie's yell.

"Serge!" He ran into Abby's bedroom to find Ben. Smithy smelled the air.

"Right we need to get him out now, CALUM!" Stone ran into the room

"Oh my god Ben! Millie move, right Tony we lift him on three. Ready? One... Two... THREE!" They pulled and the tape snapped. They carried Ben downstairs as smithy ran into the kitchen the gas cooker was on.

"Watch your back" Smithy turned round to see a man holding some matches. Smithy ran.

Outside, Tony Millie and Calum helped Ben in the car.

"Where's Smithy?" Said Tony. BANG! They all hit the floor. Car alarms wailed. People screamed. As Smithy's house went up in flames, with Smithy no where to be seen!


	6. Station Panic

"Sierra Oscar from 30 I need and ambulance and fire brigade to 7 warranty road NOW! Possible arson, there's been an explosion and we can't find smithy!" Rachel heard Calum's voice down the radio, and so did the whole station. As a good friend and colleague, everyone sprang into action. Jack directed CID telling Terry and Max to get on the scene, whilst Rachel informed uniform everything was under control!

Back at the scene, Ben had regained consciousness and was wildly asking questions. Calum was yelling Smithy's name but there was no response. Millie and Tony left Ben and tried to find smithy, without entering the building.

"We can't just let him die!" Tony was yelling. He looked at Calum, and from each others faces they both ran in the remains of the building. Faces covered they entered the house, looking for smithy. They had only taken a few steps when they were pulled out by 2 firemen,

"Let us do our jobs" said one running in. Millie ran over to Tony and together, helpless they watched in horror as the firemen pulled out a body!!!

**HUH!!! Sorry to leave it like that but come on. One review please! Please please please!!! ****THANKS TO KELLE 144!!!!!!!!!!!MY ONE REVEIWER FOR MY FIRST STORY!!!**


	7. A Video message

With his face mangled with cuts, the dead face of a man made Calum kick the wall in disgust. It wasn't Smithy. Yeah, it was good he wasn't dead, but where was he? HE looked to the building where fire-fighters helped a man out of the building. He was coughing. Smithy! Millie ran forward

"SERGE! Oh thank god" she looked at smithy and sighed, he was fine. No broken bones. Well, his face was burned and coughing seamed to be the problem, but he was alive! Calum and tony ran forward and helped carry smithy to the ambulance.

"Your gonna be ok now smithy" said Calum.

"Where's Abby?" Smithy was grabbing at Calum. Calum stopped and thought. She wasn't in the house. He turned to Millie just as a CID car speeded around the corner. Tony ran to meet it.

"How's Smithy?" Terry was out the car fast.

"Fine, he's all right. But we can't find Abby!" Tony filled them in. Calum called in on the radio.

"Sierra Oscar from 30, Smithy is ok. But we can't find Abby! Maam, what do we do?"

"I'll send it out to all stations. Looks like we've got kidnap!" Smithy wouldn't sit still in the ambulance. Yelling at Millie, to tell him where Abby was. Millie stood there. She had never seen her sergeant like this. The fear in his eyes, she was brought back to earth with a bump as Stone walked over.

"Come on Millie, back to the station. We can't help him now." She looked at Smithy one last time and headed for the car. They drove back to the station.

Smithy was discharged an hour later and returned to the station. If he heard one more person say he needed to be resting he would scream! Where the hell had Gabriel taken Abby? He walked into the briefing room and for the second time that day walked in to staring eyes. He sat down and Rachel continued.

"Our main suspect is of course Gabriel Kent. Look out and keep aware. Ben and smithy in one day could have been hurt and I won't risk anymore officers! Right off you go!" Mickey ran into the room.

"Maam, we just got an e-mail you need to see!" Smithy ran past Mickey into the CID Offices followed by Calum and Rachel. Neil Manson ushered them in and showed them the screen. A video. He clicked play.

Abby was tied to a chair. Gabriel Kent walked on screen, grinning.

"Ok" he said "we have a problem. Unfortunately your not dead yet." He looked at the camera, right to smithy. "I know you want your kid. I want you, easy swap. Think about it, I'll e-mail again in one hour. Over and out!" He hit Abby before turning the camera off. Smithy looked at the screen and his insides started screaming!!

**PLEASE REVIEW. I am keeping these up fast, but if no one reads them I might just stop. It is my first story so please be honest! Cheers! X x x **


	8. Going in

Abby tried to open her eyes. Her mouth was gagged and she was tied to a chair. She looked around and tried to remember what had happened. She was in the house, with Ben and Ben went out. Then she heard him fall. Then... uh! Why couldn't she remember? Then, that man came in with a gun. And it all went black. She remembered that he had filmed her, why did he want smithy so much that he would kidnap me? I haven't done anything wrong have I? Her thoughts were interrupted by the door being opened and light poured into the room. She squinted at the light. The man was back, grinning at her.

"2 hours to go!" then he left.

Smithy was pacing his office. Calum sat and watched him.

"Smithy, sit down. They said they'll be in in a minute!" Calum watched smithy as he sat down.

"Why? What have they done to Abby? If he has harmed a hair on her head I swear to god I'll-!" Smithy was cut off when DCI Meadows, Inspector Western and superintendant Heaton entered the room. He looked up at them, trying to tell what they were thinking.

"Ok Smithy," Said the super "you can go, on a wire. No funny business and back up at all times!" Smithy sighed; at least Abby would be safe!

Smithy was wired up and ready to go. They were to meet Gabriel Kent at the pier. Smithy was waiting at the beach, with backup all around in disguise. Armed response would be ready whenever. Smithy looked around a saw a man walking straight towards him.

"Here he comes" Smithy whispered into the Mich hidden in his clothes. Everyone looked on as Gabriel Kent walked towards Smithy. Smithy looked him in the eye and waited for him to speak.

"Alone?" He said

"Yes" Gabriel looked at him. Then punched him in the stomach, causing Smithy to double up. Gabriel grinned.

"Ok, here's what is going to happen. You will come with me, and Abby will be left on the beach. You refuse and we kill her. Ok?" Smithy waited and heard the super's voice in his ear.

"Ok Smithy, you can go in"

"All right." Said Smithy. He looked at Gabriel and followed him as he walked away. Smithy took one last look at Calum Stone and Calum nodded. Smithy walked into the back of a van. Then he was sat down. Then he was gagged. He waited for pain, or for death. But all that happened was that the van drove. And Smithy waited.

Abby woke up on the beach. She saw Ben's face. She looked around and saw she was surrounded by people. She smiled. Then sat up fast.

"Where's smithy?" She looked as everyone averted her gaze. She knew he was with the man. Then she stood up, a man with red hair stopped her.

"My name is superintendant John Heaton. Smithy will be fine, I promise!" Heaton took her hand and walked her to a car and sat her down.

"Our officers are following the van he went in. Nothing can go wrong, I promise!"


	9. Gunshot

Smithy was waiting in the van. It just kept on driving. Then it stopped, he was pulled out of the van and blindfolded. He could hear Gabriel talking to some people but he couldn't hear what they were saying. He was lead somewhere and left. He yelled out but no one came. Then he heard Gabriel Kent's voice.

"She never loved you, Kerry. She was using you and I was her one true love."

"Then why did you shoot her?" Smithy was struggling to understand what was going on in his sick mind; he raped and killed Kerry, now he says he loves her!

"I didn't mean to shoot her. I was trying to kill you. We were going to live our lives together, and the one thing standing in our way. Was you. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. And yet she died and you lived. Prison was no picnic but it made me think of what to do with you!" He kicked smithy in the groin, Smithy fell over, but Gabriel didn't stop. Kicking and punching and laughing, Smithy said nothing. No cry of pain. He wanted to die, Kerry wasn't supposed to die. It was his fault. And now he could be with her forever!

Watching the whole thing was Calum stone, Ben Gayle and armed response.

"Why doesn't Smithy do something?" Ben asked Calum.

Calum shook his head. He looked at his watch, waiting for the supers call. When he rang they arrested Kent and got smithy back, but they were still waiting for the call. They were waiting when they heard the gunshot. They were waiting when armed response ran out the car, and they were waiting as Smithy's chest was covered in blood. Waiting.

The Super and all officers heard the gunshot over 1 mile away. There hearts skipped a beat as Abby's scream hit the night air.

"SMITHY!!!"


	10. Heart stopping

Beep, beep, beep. The sound of smithy's heart was beating on the machine as Abby sat and watched him. She remembered how the man who shot him and who kidnapped her had run off. Why was this man so intent upon hurting smithy? She tuned around to see superintendant Heaton staring at her. His face was etched with sorrow. Abby remembered running on the scene and seeing sgt Stone resuscitating Smithy. She saw Ben looking on helplessly and she remembered the moment smithy's heart started again. She looked at him in the hospital bed.

Ben Gayle sat in the waiting room with Calum Stone. Why hadn't they gone in sooner? Why did they just sit there and wait for Smithy to get shot? And they let Kent escape! He watched now as a man in a black coat walked towards smithy's room.

"Serge, man 2 o'clock walking. Looks suspicious!" Ben muttered to Calum. Stone looked up and saw the man enter smithy's room. There was a gunning his hand.

Abby and John looked up as the man entered the room with a gun. Heaton pointed at him

"Put the gun down now!" Ben ran into the room followed by Calum Ben tried to tackle the suspect but not before he fired the gun. Ben wrestled him to the floor as John and Calum ran over to Abby, who was lay on the floor bleeding!

"NURSE!" Heaton yelled as Calum was looking at Abbys's wound. Abby's eyes were open looking at Calum.

"Come on Abby, stay awake love. You'll be fine!" Those were the same words he had said to Smithy, Abby thought. You'll be fine. You'll be fine. Will I?

Abby was placed in the bed next to Smithy. Both covered in tubes and wires, John Heaton looked on is despair. There were now 2 men guarding the door. A nurse entered.

"Nurse" said Heaton "Be honest, what's gonna happen?" The nurse looked at them both.

"I'm sorry, but it's most likely one will die. I'm so sorry, they both look as bad as each other" She walked out as John thought, whoever it was he sure was gonna loose a good officer!

* * *

**THIS COULD GO EITHER WAY SO PLEASE REVEIW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!**


	11. awake

Gabriel Kent was pacing the room. He looked around. His 2 mates from longmarsh stared back at him. Smith was shot. But was he dead? James had gone to finish him, but not one phone call. Something was wrong and he knew it.

"Book him in!" Calum stone yelled at the custody sergeant throwing the man on the desk. "Attempted murder!" Calum searched him and found his phone. He searched through "G" and found a "Gabriel". He ran to the guv's office followed by Ben. They ran to his door and knocked. They entered to see the super with DCI Jack Meadows.

"Suspects phone, Gabriel is there." John Heaton looked at him. Jack stood up

"We could use it to get his location. But then we need someone to talk to him long enough. The suspect wouldn't dob his mate in. So who else? Jack's desk phone rang. He answered

"DCI Jack meadows, yeah. Brilliant! Thanks" He put the phone down "Smithy's awake!" He said.

"Would Smithy do it?" Calum asked

"We'll have to ask him!" Said the super

Smithy opened his eyes. He rolled over to see Abby wired up and filled with tubes!

"Oh my go-. What happened?" He looked around for a nurse; all he found was Calum Stone. He handed him a phone.

"Ring him and ask. Keep him talking" Smithy nodded. And dialled. Ring ring ring.


	12. A Trace?

Gabriel's phone rang. The caller ID was James, he answered.

"Is he dead?" Smithy was shocked to hear the man's voice. "Well, James. For a bit I thought the old bill had got you!"

"They have" Said Smithy, his voice dry and raspy. Gabriel was silent for a minute. Why was he still alive?

"You never die do you? I will get you sergeant smith and if it's not you it'll be someone else." Smithy looked over at Abby and growled. Gabriel Kent would pay.

Down at the station, the super, DCI, and others were listening in on the conversation hoping it would last a minute longer. They needed a trace. Then a voice.

"And if you're listening, Sun hill. Which you probably are. You wont find me and I swear to god I will kill your officer for what he did to me and my true love!" Smithy was speechless.

"TRUE LOVE?!?" he yelled "She didn't give a damn about you, she hated your guts and she always had. You may have tried to kill me but I know she would have taken the bullet even if I didn't want her to. Do you know why? Because she loved me. You raped her. She died with your child and you know what, they will stay over you forever" The officers looked around at the anger in their sergeant's voice. Gabriel answered

"You know the conscience is like a stone in your shoe, you can't imagine the relief once it's out! For now, Smithy" And he hung up. At the hospital Smithy threw the phone on the floor causing it to break. Calum Stone looked at him and sighed. When would this guy quit?

At the station all officers were waiting for the call off the phone people of they got a trace. The phone rang and the super answered.

"Excellent" He hung up and wrote the address on the board. "I want some uniform, CID and Trojan down there! Got it? Come on lets move before something else happens. He radiod to Calum.

"Calum, 12 Auberton street" Smithy sat up and got out of bed

"Woa no Smithy, you 'aint going no where!" Calum said and the super heard over the radio.

"Sergeant Smith, you stay there, please. I know you want him but we'll get him"

"He knew you were listening, so he knows you've got a trace, He'll be moving!" Calum ran out the room and grabbed Ben.

"Come on" He said "Lets go."


	13. Gun to my head

BANG! "ARMED POLICE!" The door flew open and 10 or swarmed officers ran into the flat followed by police officers including Calum stone and Ben Gayle.

"CLEAR!" Came the voices. Superintendant Heaton came in.

"Damn, just missed him!" They began to search around the rooms of the house as Stone and Ben drove back to the hospital, arguing over who would tell smithy the bad news.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Abby's monitor had neither increased nor decreased. Smithy looked at her and waited all day. Calum came in. Smithy wasn't listening. He knew Kent would escape. All he heard was something along the lines of

"We'll get him" He had heard that many times before. He stood up to go and get some lunch, he walked over to the door. He reached for the handle. The door wouldn't open. He tried vigorously but the lock was turned, he reached for it but heard a voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Smithy turned to see Gabriel Kent. He ran at him but he pointed the gun at Abby. Smithy halted and waited.

"You, me and the gun" Said Kent and walked towards the door. Smithy followed and secretly pressed the help button on the button of the bed.

Outside, Calum and Ben saw the lights flashing outside the room. Help. The door opened and they heard Smithy yell

"CALUM!" Calum turned in the door way to see Smithy wrestling someone to the floor. Kent.

"CUFF HIM" Ben ran forward and cautioned Kent and marched him out the room.

"Smithy?" Smithy turned to see Abby. She was awake

"Oh thank god!" Said smithy! Calum smiled. They had both beaten the odds. Life was going to be good and he knew it. Smithy smiled. Abby Smiled. And the whole world smiled with them!


End file.
